Seventh Sister
The Seventh Sister is a female Mirialan Force Sensitive member of the Inquisitorius. Before joining the ranks of the Inquisitorius she was a member of the Jedi Temple Guard, having been trained in the discipline of a Jedi Shadow. She was killed by Darth Maul on Malachor. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 She and the Fifth Brother arrived above Lothal after they were dispatched by Darth Sidious to replace Darth Vader in hunting down the Ghost crew. She and the Fifth Brother laid a trap for the Ghost crew in a former Republic medical station where they managed to seperate a few of them. She fought Ezra Bridger, Rex, Sabine Wren and Chopper, managed to disable the droid and take the rest down. She then started interrogating the Mandalorian Sabine but they were interrupted when the Fifth Brother and his opponents entered the fray and they were driven off the station, but not before her ID9 Seeker Droid got what they came for too, a list of all Force-Sensitive children in the Galactic Core. She traveled with Agent Kallus to the Aurora Traders Outpost where another Force-sensitive child was located. They killed the mother but were unable to acquire the child from the Outpost as Rex escaped with the child. She then rendezvoused with the Fifth Brother at Felucia where they discovered another Force-sensitive child Maris Brood and hunted her down, but once again the Ghost crew stood between them and the child. It was later revealed that the Fifth Brother and her and the other members of the Inquisitorius that all the children were taken to the planet Byss a planet filled with the Dark Side of the Force. The Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother were both on Kashyyyk when the battle between the Galactic Empire and the Wookiee population became heated up. They were at one of the large bases of the Empire, when both she and the Fifth Brother felt through the Force that the Ghost crew was there. When the Wookiees assaulted the Imperial base to free their leader together with the Ghost crew, she tagged their droid to allow the Empire to infiltrate the base. Realizing the Rebels would most likely hit the Imperial Skyhooks, the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister engaged the team they assumed was the worst, the team led by the Force Sensitives, including the sought after Ahsoka Tano. They managed to disrupt the setting of charges momentarily, but the rebels pushed through and split up. This led to the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister to hunt them down and attack them again, but the far more superiorly trained Ahsoka Tano stopped them in their tracks and fought them to a standstill even to the point that she could kill them, had the Fifth Brother not called in for reinforcements that overwhelmed Tano and forced her to flee. The Seventh Sister was with Agent Kallus aboard the Dominator VII when she caught wind of the Ghost crew bound to arrive there because the orbiting facility held a group of Lasat above Kagon IV. She allowed the Rebels to board the facility, but then bombarded the facility with the Dominator VII. The Rebels got away and the Seventh Sister and Kallus followed them down to the planet, where the Rebels sought out Hondo Ohnaka. The Seventh Sister and Kallus fought the Rebels there, but they managed to get away after Ohnaka turned his ship's weapons against the Imperials. She and Kallus later followed the Ghost crew to the supposed location of Lira San but was unable to pass through the dense field of electrical storms and black holes that surrounded the planet, therefore losing the small community of Lasat they held captive. The Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother arrived on Lothal, hunting down a group of Rebels. As Darth Vader was there as well they forced their way into the Ancient Jedi Temple of Lothal where they were having difficulty getting into a sealed chamber in which Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano were. After forcing their way in she was confronted by spirits of her former fellow Jedi Temple Guards, including one of herself. They were forced out when the Temple closed itself out. She also appeared in the Force Vision of Kanan Jarrus, where she appeared in her former self as a Jedi Temple Guard wielding a doublebladed lightsaber. She revealed herself to a shocked Kanan Jarrus who was then knighted by them to reach a level that they never could, to be a Knight of the Jedi Order. She and the Fifth Brother arrived on Malachor, send there by Emperor Palpatine to hunt down the Ghost crew. She met there with the Eighth Brother who was hunting Darth Maul who reportedly was there on Malachor. It was also revealed that she was not a big fan of the more vicious Eighth Brother, who she deemed a coward at times. While the Eighth Brother was hunting Ezra and Maul, the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister went after Ahsoka Tano and Kanan Jarrus and engaged them in a fight getting closer to the Great Sith Temple of Malachor. When they finally arrive at the steps of the Temple, they meet up again with the other group and prepare to face off against each other when it is revealed that Darth Vader had just arrived. The Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister and Eighth Brother face off against the Rebels and Maul. As Ezra Bridger was given time to ascend up the steps towards the top of the Great Sith Temple of Malachor. However, Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano managed to overpower and disarm them. The Fifth Brother did not want mercy and while the Jedi refused to kill, Maul showed no remorse and killed the Fifth Brother. Category:Imperial Inquisitor